mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kleiner Bruder Zephyre
Kleiner Bruder Zephyre ist die elfte Episode der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertachtundzwanzigste der Serie. Als Fluttershy ihren Bruder überzeugt, aus dem Haus ihrer Eltern auszuziehen, zieht dieser statt dessen bei ihr ein und zwingt Fluttershy so, sich ihm entgegen zu stellen und über seine Angst zu versagen hinweg zu helfen. Inhalt Eigene Interessen Die Shy's haben ihre Tochter, Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash zum Essen in ihr Haus in Cloudsdale eingeladen. Während dem Gespräch erzählt Mr. Shy den beiden, da wo er nun in Rente ist, habe er vor, seine Wolkensammlung im Gartenhaus auszustellen. Dabei kommt man auch zufällig auf Zephyr Breeze, Fluttershys kleiner Bruder, der im Gegensatz zur Familie seine „eigenen Interessen“ hat. Rainbow Dash fällt dazu die Geschichte ein als Zephyr davon überzeugt war, das nur eckige Wolken perfekt wären. Dabei werden Mr. & Mrs. etwas verlegen. Sofort errät Fluttershy: Zephyr hat mal wieder hingeschmissen und wird sich bei den Eltern einquartieren. Da steht er auch schon großspurig auf der Matte. Zephyr Breeze Während sich nun Zephyr in der Küche breit macht, erzählt er dabei, dass beim Mähnentherapie Studium niemand mit seinem Stiel zurecht kam und sich die höheren Stellen sogar davon bedroht fühlten. Darauf stellt er einen potthässlichen Frisierkopf, den er „kreiert“ hat, auf den Küchentisch. Bei der Gelegenheit lässt er es auch so aussehen als wäre Rainbow Dash an ihm interessiert. Als Zephyr sich dran macht das Haus nach seinen Vorstellungen umzugestalten, möchte Fluttershy mal kurz mit ihren Eltern reden. Ganz der Alte Zephyr Fluttershy möchte ihre Eltern in einem sechs Augengespräch darauf aufmerksam machen, ob es denn eine gute Idee sei, wenn Zephyr wieder ins Elternhaus zurückkehrt. Natürlich wollen sie ihm nur helfen, was aber schon bei den letzten Malen nicht ganz einfach war. Mrs. Shy meint daher zu Fluttershy, dass Zephyr einfach nur versucht, seinen Platz in der Welt zu finden. Dem hält Fluttershy gegen das dieser Platz dann immer in ihrem Haus zu sein scheint und er seine Eltern immer wieder dazu bringt, das diese dann alles tun was von ihnen verlange. Mr. Shy meint zu ihrer Tochter, das auch wenn sie nicht so mutig sind wie sie selber, sie schon auf sich aufpassen können. Woran Fluttershy berechtigte Zweifel hegt. In der Zwischenzeit hat Zephyr Rainbow Dash alles von seinem Studium erzählt und das es ihm viel zu politisch war als das er es ertragen konnte. Dazu merkt Fluttershy an das er es vielleicht mal etwas länger als ein paar Wochen hätte versuchen sollen. Aber Zephyr bleibt bei seinen Ansichten, dass er davon fliegen muss wenn ihm etwas nicht passt. Nun will er sich für ein Nickerchen hinlegen und bittet seinen Vater seine Sachen rein zu bringen. Sehr zu Fluttershys Unmut. Der Zorn von Fluttershy Auf den Weg zurück in Ponyville, fällt Rainbow Dash auf das Fluttershy selbst für ihre Verhältnisse sonderbar ruhig ist. Sie ist einfach stinke Sauer was Zephyr wieder abzieht, das sie sogar flucht (sei angepisst). Eine Erdpony-Stute hält angewidert über Fluttershys Ausdrucksweise einem Fohlen die Ohren zu. Kurz drauf kommen sie über Pinkie Pie und Applejack vorbei, die sie im ersten Moment gar nicht bemerken. Schnell wird die Situation aufgeklärt und ihren Freundinnen erzählt was los ist. Fluttershy liebt ihren Bruder zwar aber er hat nie Verantwortung für sich übernommen. Sie kann gar nicht verstehen warum ihre Eltern so auf sich rumtrampeln lassen. Dazu meint Applejack wen nicht ihre Eltern Zephyr Breeze die Stirn bieten könnten, muss dies Fluttershy für sie übernehmen. Fluttershy gibt Applejack recht und macht sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihren Eltern. Der Auszug Fluttershy kommt gerade am Haus ihrer Eltern an, als Zephyr das Gartenhaus von ihrem Vater in Beschlag nimmt um daraus ein Künstleratelier/Meditationsgärtchen zu machen, denn Zephyr hat nun beschlossen, das er jetzt Bildhauer werden möchte. Zum Leidwesen ihrer Eltern müssen dafür aber erst einmal deren Sachen aus dem Weg geschafft werden. Dies ist nun der Tropfen der das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht hat. Fluttershy macht ihren Eltern klar, dass es schwer sein kann für sich selbst einzustehen, aber Zephyr nie auf eigenen Hufe stehen wird, wenn sie ihm immerzu unterstützen. Zephyr versucht die Sache runter zuspielen und behauptet, dass er schon selbständig sein kann. Also besteht Fluttershy darauf dass er bei ihren Eltern wieder auszieht. Da gerät Zephyr ins Schwitzen und er versucht unter Tränen seine Eltern zu überzeugen dass er bleiben kann. Schweren Herzens geben die beiden schließlich Fluttershy recht, und sagen Zephyr, der weiter vergeblich auf die Tränendrüse drückt, doch weiter bei ihnen wohnen zu bleiben um zu bleiben, dass er gehen müsse. Der Einzug Wenig später hat Fluttershy bei sich zu Hause Rainbow DAsh alles erzählt, was zwischenzeitlich alles geschehen ist. Da ihr Zephyr schon etwas Leid tut, hofft sie das richtige getan zu haben. Rainbow Dash ist sich sicher, dass sie es hat. Von beiden Unerwartet taucht Zephyr bei ihnen auf der nun bei seiner Schwester einziehen will. Da Fluttershys Hütte ein andere Ort als ihr Elternhaus ist, ist es technisch gesehen eine andere Unterkunft wo er hin kann. Um seinen erneuten Annäherungsversuchen zu entkommen, sucht Rainbow Dash unter eine Ausrede, das sie mit Pinkie Pie noch etwas vorhat, schnell das weite. Fluttershy lässt ihren Bruder unter einer Bedingung bei sich wohnen bleiben: Er soll sich einen Job suchen. Neuer Tag neuer Job Am nächsten Morgen sind die beiden in aller Frühe unterwegs. Fluttershy hat Zephyr eine Arbeit bei Rarity besorgt, er soll Stoffe färben. Als man ihn alleine lässt sieht Zephyr Opal an der Farbe und hat eine Idee. Bei ihrer Rückkehr finden Rarity und Fluttershy das Zimmer völlig verwüstet vor. Zephyr hat versucht Tiere seine Arbeit machen zulassen was daran haperte das er eben nicht seine Schwester ist. Die Krönung ist das Zephyr jede Verantwortung für den Vorfall ab weist. Was für Rarity absolut inakzeptable ist. Aber es ist Zephyr der beleidigt von dannen zieht. Der Fenstertrick Beim zweiten Anlauf soll Zephyr bei Twilight Fenster putzen, überwacht von Spike. Doch Zephyr trickst den Drachen aus, so das er die Arbeit macht. Ahnend was Twilight davon hält macht Zephyr sich lieber aus dem Staub. Die Einberufung Fluttershy ist sauer auf Zephyr das er sich vor allem Drückt, hat aber schon einen neuen Job für Zephyr bei dem er nicht schummeln kann. Besser gesagt Rainbow Dash hat ihn. Er soll mit zur Wonderbolt-Akademie, Rainbow Dash warnt ihn noch das sie ihm eine Gewitterwolke schickt wen er nicht spurt. Das Donnerwetter Etwas später ist Fluttershy in ihrem Haus beim Aufräumen als Zephyr mit einer neuen Frisur zurückkommt, weil er nicht gespurt hat. Aber er nennt Rainbow irre weil sie erwartet das er die Dinge erledigt kaum das sie ihn darum gebeten hat. Anders ausgedrückt er hat wieder aufgegeben. Er nennt es aber lieber entkommen, was hätte er er den sonst tun soll? Sich bemühen und etwas zu ende bringen entgegnet Fluttershy, dann würde er auch etwas finden das ihm gefällt. Was Zephyr Meinung nach nicht für ihn gilt. Da reist Fluttershy der Geduldsfaden und sagt ihrem Bruder das er nicht länger belieben kann. Darauf beschließt Zephyr in den Wald zu ziehen und wie seine Vorponys zu leben. Wenig später hilft Rainbow DAsh Fluttershy beim Ordnung machen. Dabei versucht Rainbow Dash ihre niedergeschlagene Freundin aufzubauen. Zephyr an die Luft zu setzten war die richtige Entscheidung, sie konnte ja schlecht zulassen das er das selbe mit ihr wie mit ihren Eltern macht. Dem kann Fluttershy nur zustimmen. Da trifft ein Vögelchen mit schlechten Nachrichten ein. In den Wäldern Zephyr ist in den Everfree Forest gezogen und versucht wirklich wie seine Vorponys zu leben. Nur hat er davon keine Ahnung. Da sie fürchten das er nicht mal diese Nacht überlebt wollen ihm Fluttershy und Rainbow helfen. Zephyr gibt noch den coolen sieht dann aber ein das er das nicht kann und meint gar nichts zu können. Dem muss Fluttershy widersprechen, den er ist Schlau und talentiert. Zephyr könnte viel wen er es nur mal versuchen würde. Aber was wen er dann immer noch versagt? Da versucht er es lieber gar nicht. Zephyr erwartet nicht das die beiden Retterinnen Equestrias, die nie versagen es verstehen. Fluttershy gesteht ihm auch jedes mal Angst gehabt zu haben und macht ihm Klar das man sich manchmal trauen muss auch wen es schiefgehen könnte, den aufgeben fühlt sich genauso schlecht an wie versagen. Dem kann er nur zustimmen. Fluttershy macht Zephyr einen Vorschlag, er darf wieder zu ihr wen er Tut was sie sagt, ohne Ausnahme. Zephyr stimmt zu. Ziel erreicht Zurück in der Hütte setzten Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash, Zephyr an seinen Frisierkopf. Er gibt sich alle mühe und mit ein wenig Zuspruch gelingt es ihm eine Frisur wie im Vorlagenbuch. Zephyr staunt am meisten über sich und dankt Fluttershy die immer an ihn geglaubt hat. Ein neuer Wind Einige Zeit später sind Fluttershy und Rainbow Dash wieder zum Essen bei den Shy's. Da kommt der mit neuem Selbstvertrauen aufgeladene Zephyr der seinen Abschluss in Mähnen-Therapie geschafft hat. Sich anzustrengen hat wirklich geholfen. Was er nie getan hätte, hätte seine Schwester ihm nicht geholfen wofür er noch mal dankt. Nur eine Wohnung fehlt ihm noch. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 12:56: Wie Zephyr Spike austrickst für ihn die Fenster zu putzen ist eine Anspielung auf Tom Sawyer der einen anderen Jungen dazu brachte für ihn einen Zaun anzustreichen. Im Buch Die Abenteuer des Tom Sawyer von Mark Twin. *Z. 13:17: Ein Erdpony im Hintergrund ist eine Anspielung auf Link aus der The Legend of Zelda Videospielserie. Es Trägt eine Grüne Cappe, hat einen Herzcontainer als Schönheitsfleck und zieht einen Wagen voller Rubine, die Währung der Spiele. *Z. 15:26: Zephyr unterhält sich mit seinem Frisierkopf als sei er lebendig und nennt ihn Wigford wie im Film Cast Away von 2000. worin Tom Hanks sich mit dem Vollyball Wilson unterhält. Trivia *Diese ist die bislang einzige Folge in der ein schwacher Kraftausdruck fällt. Als Fluttershy sich über Zephyr Breeze aufregt. Navboxen en:Flutter Brutter es:Flutter Brutter ru:Flutter Brutter pl:Flutter Brutter pt:Flutter Brutter uk:Flutter Brutter Kategorie:Sechste Staffel